Music-on-hold (MOH) telecommunication systems allow businesses to play background music to fill the silence that would otherwise be heard by telephone callers that have been placed on hold. Music-on-hold is especially common in situations involving customer service. Some uses of music-on-hold include assuring the caller that their call is important and will be answered as soon as possible, entertaining the caller while on hold, informing the caller of his place in a queue and the approximate length of time until his call will be taken, informing the caller about options to leave the on-hold system, such as pressing a key to leave a voicemail or to be transferred to a different department, etc. Typically, music-on-hold systems are integrated into a business's telephone system via an audio jack on the telephone equipment. In such systems, a music source is connected to the business telephone system and a music program is played to a caller when the caller is placed on hold.